


Very Early Morning Breakfast Struggle

by gracie_glowsticks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John just really love each other, Alex is so sweet and just ugh amazing, Also so is John, Also this is in modern times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Laf and Eliza are only mentioned, Love, M/M, Swearing, i just love them so much, like quite a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_glowsticks/pseuds/gracie_glowsticks
Summary: Alex wakes up early and can't help but want to do something for his beloved John.  He attempts to make him breakfast but things don't go quite as he planned.





	Very Early Morning Breakfast Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning there is swearing like a sailor. And also sarcasm in places so just be aware :)

Alex cracks open one eye and looks over his shoulder at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed. The neon red numbers seem to scream at him and cause him to quickly squeeze his eye shut again. The image of a burning 3:32 a.m. flashes behind his eyelids. Alex groans internally lays his head back down on the pillow.

Why does his body always do this to him? He went to bed early (for him at least … it was 10 p.m.) and his body rewards him by waking him up at three in the effing morning. It’s not like he never gets enough sleep because of all of his studying anyway. Of course he wanted to wake up this early to continue his lack of a sleep cycle. Fuck you body.

Maybe if he just stays in bed a little longer then maybe just maybe he can go back to sleep. Just as he feels himself start to drift off into blissful sleep again, Alex hears a soft snore. He reluctantly opens his eyes, and he can’t help but smile at the sight in front of him.

John is facing him with his face pressed against the pillow which causes one of his cheeks to be squished in the cutest way. His mouth is just barely hanging open and Alex can see a tiny line of drool dripping down the side of his mouth. With his closed eyes and relaxed face, John couldn’t be more peaceful. The freckles that captivate anyone who studies them seem enchanting and endless in the darkness. Not to mention, John’s curls are spread behind him and over his shoulder in the flawlessly messy way that only his hair can achieve. Alex wants to run a hand through it, but doesn’t want to disturb the beautifulness before him. However, he can’t resist running a gentle finger across a splattering of freckles on the shoulder in front of him.

John must be an angel. There is no other way to explain this masterpiece in front of him. Not only is he gorgeous but he also puts up with the mess that is Alexander. Alex doesn’t deserve such perfection; god, he is the luckiest bastard alive. John deserves only the best and Alex can’t help but feel insufficient and insignificant as a boyfriend.

Well, Alex is far past any hope of going back to sleep, John does that to you. He doesn’t have any obligations for hours and, as much as staring at his love is amazing, Alex decides he needs to do something. There are probably a hundred different things he could be writing right now, but what if he did something for his John? What could he possibly do?

What if he made breakfast? John would love that. Alex can just picture it now. He would be in the kitchen making something delicious and John would saunter in rubbing his eyes looking sleepy. With a greeting about waking up to the best smells in the world accompanied with a kiss, John would smile and just continue to be stunning as Alex fixed up a plate for him.

It is settled then, Alex would be making breakfast for his favorite person in the world.

Alex begins to attempt to quietly shuffle out of bed. After sitting up and stepping out of bed as gently as possible so as not to disturb John, he pulls the blankets up to keep the warmth in the bed. After grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Alex side steps all the clothes and other junk that ended up in their floor in order to reach the door. He turns around and smiles at John one last time before quietly closing the door to their bedroom and making his way to the kitchen.

Their kitchen isn’t very big but it gets the job done. Even with a small kitchen, the people who designed it made it so that most of the cabinets are out of Alex’s reach. It was endless frustrating to have to climb on what little countertop there was to reach anything. After walking in, Alex hops around a little as he makes his way to the fridge to keep his bare feet off the seemingly frozen tiles until his feet get used to the cold sensation.

Opening the fridge, Alex begins scanning for ingredients that will give him an idea of what to make this morning. He groans and shuts the door. How could he forget the minor detail that, oh I don’t know, Alexander Hamilton does not know could to cook?

Ugh, he pulls out his phone and does a quick query for easy breakfast dishes to make. Crepes are the first thing that pop up and with only a few ingredients like eggs and flour they seem doable. 

Alex gathers all of the ingredients and attempts to start following the instructions. The first step is just mix all of the things he got out. Easy enough… right? Well, no matter how much he mixes, the ingredients just refuse to make a batter consistency.

After a solid ten or so minutes trying to mix one bowl of crepe batter, Alex decides to give up on crepes now before he gets frustrated and gives up on breakfast all together. He tosses the bowl into the sink and leans against the counter for a moment to think. Then he remembers that he knows how to make french toast from when Lafayette was furious at him for teasing the frenchman about now knowing how to make “the french food.” Well Laf challenged him that even “the great Alexander” didn’t know how to make french toast; so just to spite him, Alex learned to make french toast. (He definitely went to Eliza for help learning. Lord only knows how she managed to be patient through it all. But the work was definitely worth it to see Laf’s face when Alex slid a plate of french toast over to him one day with a smug smile.)

Alex gets to work quickly. First he mixes together the egg, milk, salt, and just a dash of vanilla. Then he proceeds to batter two slices of bread and put them in a large buttered skillet. He switches the stovetop to high, instead of medium like he learned, so he can cook them just a tid bit faster. The first two slices are done before long and Alex slides them onto a plate before popping another two in the pan.

Although the internet failed him with the crepes, Alex wants to know if he could make or find something to supplement the french toast. Don’t get him wrong, the french toast would be amazing, but a little something on the side would make it more of a full breakfast.

As he is scrolling through the google while leaning against the counter beside the stovetop, Alex smells what he at first assumes is a candle burning. 

“Oh shit.” He mutters as he sees a thin wisp of dark smoke make its way from the two rather burnt pieces of toast. Alex hastily grabs the handle and begins to move it over to the sink before the fire alarm sets off. But his grips slips and the skillet clatters to the floor.

It lucky lands right next to his foot but one of the pieces of burnt toast lands on directly on Alex’s bare foot. He immediately grabs his foot in one hand and starts hopping backward towards the counter while vehemently cursing to the point where the words start to blur into one. 

“Fuck! Son-of-a-bitch-fuck-shit-fuck-fuck. GOD DAMN IT. FUCK.”

With his other hand he searches for purchase on the counter but he just knocks the plate with the perfect slices of french toast into the floor. The plate shatters upon impact with the tiled floor leaving the slices abandoned on the ground.

Alex is too busy biting his hand in an attempt to smother the flow of swears streaming from his mouth to stop to think about cleaning up this exact second. The pain also distracts him from noticing movement at the edge of the kitchen.

====

John jolts awake to the thundering sound of crashes from outside the bedroom door. He sits up quickly with his heart thudding in his chest. He blinks the sleep out of eyes and attempts to become alert enough to assess the situation. Then John hears a near shout of what he thinks is ‘god damn it. fuck.’ but he can’t be sure as it was really slurred.

He wills his heart to slow down as panic begins to overtake him because he recognizes the voice swearing in pain. Oh shit. Alex.

His heart doesn’t listen as it thuds faster and a lump in his throat forms making it impossible to swallow. John throws back the covers ignoring the chill that hits his bare chest and jumps out of bed. He rushes to the door pulling it open, vaguely registering the thump of the door hitting the wall from opening it too roughly, and nearly runs towards the swears of pain coming from the kitchen.

John reaches the edge of the kitchen only to see Alex with his face scrunched up in pain swearing under his breath as he jumps on one foot to the refrigerator while trying to avoid pieces of broken plate. John watches as Alex opens up the freezer and shifts through the frozen foods inside. He can’t help but smile at the sight despite the mess that litters the kitchen floor.

John’s smile only gets wider when Alex pulls out a bag of chicken nuggets and swears as he holds it on his foot. He could not get more adorable even though he is obviously in pain. John begins to make his way over, carefully stepping over and around any sharp shards of plate or pieces of some kind of toast. As he gets closer he can hear Alex’s swearing more clearly from where he is leaning on his elbows against the fridge door.

“Shit, shit, ugh, fuck, shhhhhhhiiiiiit.” 

John wraps his arms around Alex’s middle from behind him and Alex seems to jump ten feet in the air as his swearing increases in volume for a moment.

“FUCK WHAT! Oh damn. Shit, Laurens you scared the living hell out of me.” Alex relaxes a little as he turns around to look at John.

“A little foul-mouthed this morning Alex?” John smiles teasingly at him -- arms still wrapped around his waist. Alex gives him a look before slumping and resting his head on John’s shoulder.

“Ugh, John you don’t even know. This morning has been hell.” Then an ephiany seems to hit him. “Oh fuck. I woke you up didn’t I?” One look up at John tells Alex all the he needs to know.

“I did! Fuck. I’m literally the worst boyfriend ever. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. This morning was supposed to be perfect - a perfect surprise - and I just fucked it up in every way. I’m sorry. What kind of person can’t even make a simple breakfast right? God damn it! I don’t deserve you and you don’t deserve to have to put up with me. I’m worthless. I’m a fuckup in every way. I shouldn’t even--”

“ALEX! Shut. up.” John cuts him off through clenched teeth. “You are not a fuckup and you sure as hell aren’t worthless.” John gives Alex a searing look when he started to open his mouth to refute what John said.

“No, Alex, just no. You need to hear me out.” John steps back. “Let’s go sit on the couch.” He grabs Alex’s hand and navigates them through the dangerous kitchen floor into the living room. He sits on the couch and tugs on Alex’s hand so he sits down beside him. The springs underneath the gray fabric of the couch cushion groan softly before becoming silent. They face each other and John grabs Alex’s hands while looking intensely into his eyes.

“Alexander Hamilton, you are an amazing boyfriend and you should never doubt that or your worth. I don’t deserve such a wonderful person that will wake up before me and try to surprise me with a homemade breakfast. That is literally such a caring and selfless thing to do and the fact that it didn’t go as planned makes it even better. You tried and went out of your comfort zone of microwavable and precooked food for me. And honestly there is no other person I would ever want to wake up to; you are extraordinary and perfect. I will cherish you forever because I love you Alexander. I love you more than I can have words to describe. And I can’t believe you would ever manipulate yourself into thinking the impossible - that your worthless. You mean the absolute world to me and I am honored to be able to love you. And I do Alex, I love you with all of my heart and that isn’t changing because your amazing surprise didn’t go as planned.” John exhales a little harder and takes in Alex’s expression of surprise, happiness, and general state of being overwhelmed.

“John. I-” Alex pauses for a moment tears welling up in his eyes. “Fuck. I love you so much.” With that he leans forward and presses his lips against John’s. The kiss is soft and sweet - a tribute to their immutable love. Alex is compelled to thread his fingers through John’s hair after John reached up to cup his face gently. They pull apart after a moment, resting their foreheads against one another’s and staring into each other’s eyes. The pair breathes deeply and smiles at each other. Each can feel the love of the other clearly and fully. In that moment, they have never been more content and loved.

John is the first to break open the comfortable stillness between them.

“Now that we’ve gotten the part where our unwavering love is well established, should we move on to breakfast? I’m starved.” He says with a small laugh. Alex groans playfully and bumps John’s shoulder his open palm. John leans forward and presses his forehead back against his love’s.

“How about we forget about the mess in the kitchen for now and just heat up some Pop-Tarts.” He says softly. “And then we can watch whatever you want on Netflix in bed while we snack.”

“As long as I don’t have to toast them.” Alex smiles and winks mischievously. “And there must be cuddling.” They both laugh and share a quick kiss before they go about preparing for different kind of perfect morning. With each of them feeling like the lucky one, they wouldn’t change anything about this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just love them so much. They deserve happiness in life.
> 
> Please give me your feedback; it is greatly appreciated! I always want to be improving, so please don't be shy :D
> 
> Can't wait for next time!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
